View windows of various sizes and having various structures have long been used in oven doors. In order to meet applicable safety standards for allowable exterior temperatures of said view windows, however, they have typically been small in size, deeply tinted, or otherwise treated so that the view into the cooking chamber is very limited, thus creating a periodic need to open the oven door to check the progress of the item or items that are being cooked. Each time the oven door is opened, the interior temperature of the cooking chamber decreases below the desired cooking temperature, and additional energy is consumed in returning the temperature to such desired temperature. Additionally, the hot cooking chamber can pose a safety risk to small children or others who are not aware of the risk of being burned when the oven door is open.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an oven view window which would meet applicable safety standards, but would allow a substantial size view window being essentially transparent to enable the user to have a clear and expansive view of the items of food being cooked so that it is unnecessary to open the oven door to check the progress of such items.